They Live in You
by XDancingTillFlamesX
Summary: After the triple win day Gabriella and Troy became boyfriend and girlfriend but soon after this Gabriella has to leave because her mother has been transferred. Troy and Gabriella loose all contact with each other but will Gabriella tell Troy the secret?
1. Dreadul Feelings

They Live in You

**Summary:**

After the triple win day Gabriella and Troy became boyfriend and girlfriend but soon after this Gabriella has to leave because her mother has been transferred again to Canada. Troy and Gabriella loose all contact with each other until she comes back a year later. But what Troy doesn't know is that Gabriella kept a very big secret from him for 13 years. When Troy finds out about her secret does he abandon her or does he stick with her till the end?

This is Hannah Montana/ High school Musical fanfiction

**HSM Pairings**

Troyella

Zepay

Chaylor

Jelsi

Ryan/other woman

Chapter One

Gabriella Bolton looked around the bedroom before rolling over to her husband of 11 year's Troy Bolton, he was the coach for the varsity basketball team at the high school that they both had attended to when they were 16, She quietly leaned onto his chest and then looked over at the picture that they had taken of them when they got back together after Gabriella had come back after he mum had been transferred to Canada.

'Good morning to you to Gabi' Troy joked with his wife and the gently placed his arm around her shoulder's, they had been together since High school except for when she had to leave with her mum.

Gabriella rolled over onto her stomach and then reached up and kissed Troy on the cheek, and then lifted herself up of the bed and leaned over and grabbed her robe and pulled it on before walking into the their ensuite.

Troy did the same, but instead left the bedroom and walked downstairs into the old country styled kitchen and leaned against the light brown wall and opened the fridge's and rummaged through to find some eggs and some bacon to make breakfast for himself and Gabriella before the went to the doctors.

**Upstairs:**

Gabriella leaned against the basin and turned on the warm water and placed face towel into the sink to let it get damp so she could wash her face before putting on her makeup. She looked up into the mirror and saw her own reflection, the one who had lied to Troy about leaving with her mother and going to Canada cause she got transferred.

She continued to look into the mirror as she did her normal routine, she first washed her face and then put on her normal make up which consisted of mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss. She than brushed her black silky hair and then pulled it up into a simple pony tail.

Once she had finished in the bathroom she walked back into the bedroom and then walked over to the closet and pulled out on of her favourite out fits that Taylor had bought her a few weeks ago, that consisted of a dark blue denim skirt and a green halter neck shirt.

Once she had pulled on the shirt she then went over to the small vanity in the corner of the room and picked up her silver hoop earrings and put them on.

One she was happy with what she was wearing she walked downstairs and into the kitchen ready to make breakfast for her and Troy but when she turned around she saw her husband cooking bacon and eggs on the small stove in the corner of the kitchen.

'So those cooking sessions with Zeke have finally helped you?'Gabriela smirked over at her husband, who had hardly never cooked a proper meal in his life.' Well at least you know how to make something else besides microwave popcorn'

'Hey i thought you said that you invented that, the same day you got 41 points on a lead championship game' Troy said as he laughed at his wife, he still remembered all the little things that she had said in High school and even when they had met at the ski lodge. 'Anyway what time do we have to be at the doctors office?'

'I think she said the appointment was at 10:30' Gabriella nodded head as she said this, and then went over to the draw and grabbed two sets of cutlery and placed them on the table for her and Troy.

While she said this Troy placed both breakfasts onto two separate red plates and then placed them on the kitchen table and sat down just as Gabriella did the same.

They both ate in silence neither one knowing what to say to the other, they were both nervous about the doctor's appointment that they both had to go to that day.

**  
At the Doctors Office at 10:30**

Gabriella looked around the office that she and her husband Troy were waiting in; they both had been in the same office the week before but were back for the results of the tests that were taken.

'Troy I'm really nervous about this'Gabriella looked over at Troy and then looked down at the floor and let her tears fall along her cheeks. She was crying cause she was nervous but she was also crying cause he had lied to Troy so many times before.

'Hey its okay, we will work something out if this doesn't work okay know we can do this it may just take longer then what we thought at first'Troy said as this as he kneeled infront of Gabi who had start to rest her head into the crook of his neck. He could feel he tears go through his shirt but he didn't care all he cared out was his high school sweet heart.

Just as Gabriella lifted her head from Troys shoulder their doctor walked in and closed the door behind her and took a seat behind her desk and waited for Troy to sit down in his sit next to Gabriella.' Sorry about the wait, I had a meeting earlier this morning and it went over time. Well we got the results back from your test from last week and I'm afraid they are not that good'

Troy looked up at the doctor in disbelief and then looked over at Gabriella who had started to cry again at the though of what the doctor had just said to them. 'Isn't there something we can do to fix it' Troy asked the doctor as he really wanted to make Gabriella feel better.

' I'm afraid there is nothing that you can do to fix this, but have both of you ever though about adoption? 'The doctor asked this, to both of them as she flipped through one of the files on her desk. 'It would still be the same except you wont be the actual parents to the child'

They both had really wanted to have children when they had gotten married but every time Gabriella would fall pregnant she would have a miscarriage.

'Well I guess we could, I mean we would still be the parents of them, and we would treat them like they were our own' Gabriella said quietly as if to her self

Troy rested his hand on his wife's knee as she said this; he knew how hard it was for her to say something like that. He knew how she wanted to be pregnant with their child and give birth to their of spring.

Thanks for reading my story!

If you like this one I have another fanfiction called ' A Dream Not Made To Be Broken'. It's about a 12-year-old life about getting in the Lion King the Broadway show.

Thanks again

Queen Kiara

PS Please read and Review


	2. Truth starting to unfold

**Chapter 2:**

I do not own the movie or the Broadway show they are going to be opening up soon. Thanks for the reviews last time everyone! Well on with the story!

Once Troy and Gabriella had left the doctors office they both decided to go out for lunch seeing as neither of them has anything planned for the rest of the day.

'So where would you like to go?' Troy asked his wife who was sitting next to him in his silver convertible. He looked over at his wife while he started the car and he got no response to the question he has just asked her. "I know this is going to be hard on both of us, but we will get through this I promise Gabriella'

'Yeah I know I guess your right, but I still can't believe what has happened though, I thought we would be able to have a big family, just like we had said back in High school and now we kind of can't and its my fault Troy' Gabriella cried as she said this, not for herself but for troy and the daughter he never knew existed.

'Gabi don't be stupid, this isn't your fault, it's was just meant to happen that's all, we can still adopt kids and they will be ours kids that we will raise together' Troy said this to his wife as he leaned over to her and wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head."Why don't we go to Craylors and order take away so e can go home and talk about this'

'Yeah that would be nice, thanks Troy.' Gabi looked up at her husband and smiled at him before resting back against the passenger seat, while Troy pulled out and drove down the road to Craylors, which was a co owned business run by some of Trays friends from the basketball team from High school, it was owned y none other than Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. They both decided after college that they would open a co owned business seeing as Jason had taken a business degree while Zeke has taken a cooking degree.

**At the Boltons residence later that after noon:**

After they had both had eaten heir lunch Troy and Gabriella has sat on the swing on the back porch to talk about anything they wanted to talk about.

'I still can't believe we can't have our own kids Troy, it was our dream to have a big family and now we can't Troy and I feel likes it's my entire fault. Troy I can't do this any longer I have to tell you something. Troy you have...' Gab started to say the secret she had withheld for 12 years but found out she couldn't she jumped up and ran down the stairs and ran behind the house and up the street to her best friends house.

Troy jumped up from the swing and tried to run after his wife but soon stopped and realized she would need sometime to herself for a while probably.

**(Gabi's Point of View)**

I quickly turned the into the side street and knocked on the door of the house I had gone to, which was one of my best friends from high school, Taylor McKessie, now known as Taylor Danforth. Once the door opened and she saw it was me she ushered me inside when she realized I had been crying.

'OMG what did Troy do I'm going to kill him, you know that' I could hear Taylor's husband, Chad almost yelling as Taylor led me into the lounge room of their two story house. They both asked me heaps of questions but I couldn't answer cause I was too upset and what I had caused myself, Troy and our daughter.

As I started to compose myself to answer their questions Chad's cell phone went off so he had to answer it, while he did so Taylor went into their kitchen and made some Tea for the both of us and a coffee for her high school sweet heart.

"Hey guys I'm really sorry but I just got a call from the school they need me down there now, but I will be back ASAP okay, and Gabi if you want you can tell Taylor everything and you can tell me later' Chad said all of this as he walked into the kitchen an grabbed his car keys and his jacket from the bench.

As he left Taylor came back into the living room with two cups of tea and she gave one to me and placed hers on the coffee table then sat down next to me and started to ask my why I as crying. "So Gabi do you want to tell me what happened?'

'Okay well Taylor I know you are going to judge me for what I'm going to tell you but I guess everyone deserves to know seeing as you guys all deserve to know the truth about why I really left with my mum to Canada for her job really wasn't supposed to with my mum, she wanted me to stay here in Alburquourque but I told her I wanted to go with her, but the truth was because I was pregnant with Troy's baby' as I said this I started to cry even more.

"What are you saying, you mean that you and Troy have a kid but he doesn't know about it and you put her up for adoption?' Taylor said quizzically as she didn't really know whether this was true.

'I know what it looks like, but it was for the best, I didn't want Troy's dreams to get crushed, and he was in his last year of High school. So when my mum said e had gotten transferred I jumped at the chance to go with her so that no one would find out about it. I know I hurt Troy but leaving and telling him lies but it was for his own good and trust me I was going to tell when I came back but I kept holding off telling myself I would tell him sooner but when I was going to I got phone call and...' I couldn't finish what I was going to as I started to hear Jana, Taylor and Chad's daughter pressed play on he CD player and of course the one sing I dread came on.'Best of both world's by Hannah Montana...

'What's wrong, don't tell me she died?' Taylor started to cry as she though about what could have happened.

'No nothing like that Taylor but I got a call from the man who adopted my daughter just as I as about to tell Troy and his daughter and he told me that she got a recording contract with a huge record dealer, Taylor... My daughter is... Hannah Montana'.

I left it on a cliffhanger this time!

Hope you guys liked it I don't know what I'm gonna do for later chapter's any suggestions would be great. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

For anyone you doesn't know this is gonna be a Hannah Montana/ HSM fan fiction and I may do other HSM fan fictions later after this one or while I'm doing this one so keep you eyes open!

Thanks again!

Queen Kiara!


	3. Late Night Conversations

**Chapter Three:**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first two chapters of this story, its great to know how much people have started to like in.

Thanks again!

Please R&R

Queen Kiara

'Chad what if something's happened to her? What if she has gone to hospital because she fainted on the foot path!' Troy was pacing back and forth in his lounge room while Chad tried to call his wife, Taylor to see if Gabriella was still at their house.

While Chad was talking to his wife on the phone Troy sat down next to his high school friend and let his tears cry, not only for himself but also for his wife Gabi and the fact that they couldn't have kids the normal way.

'Hey man Gabi's still at the house, do you want to come with me to pick her up or do you want Tay to bring her over, so you can talk with us here. That is if you want us to be around when you guys talk' Chad spoke to his friend only to realise that Troy was crying, one thing that not many people had seen in the world.

'Thanks man that would be great, but don't worry you can go home and I'll come and pick up Gabi. I think she'll want to talk in private any ways, but thanks for offering though' Troy looked up at his friend as he lifted himself of the couch and leaned over and grabbed his car keys and walked over to the door followed by Chad.

**At Chad and Taylor's House**

**No POV**

Troy walked up the pathway and knocked on the door seeing as Chad was still driving. While he was waiting for Taylor to open the door he heard Gabi telling Taylor not to tell Troy about something, Troy didn't pay any attention to what they were talking about all he cared about was seeing his wife.

'Hey Troy, she's in the Lounge room if you want to go and talk to her before you leave, I'll wait here for Chad to come if you want to talk alone.' Taylor said this as she opened the door to let Troy in to see his wife.

'Thanks Taylor, I'll be right back' Troy gave his high school friend a smile of gratitude and then walked down the hall into the lounge room.

**Gabi's POV:**

As I sat on one of the grey lounges in the lounge room of my two best friends since high school I heard Troy knock at the door and then he walked in. Troy came to sit down next to me and as he did I felt tear pour down my face.

I felt really bad for lying to Troy for so long, but I felt like I had to when I found out, and now I have finally realised I need to tell him everything.

'Hey what's wrong Gabi… You know you can tell me what ever it is right?' my husband placed his fingers under my chin as he wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

'Troy its not that I think you are going to get mad at me when I tell you about why I'm crying. Troy I don't want to hurt your feelings but I feel that you have to know.' I started to get the nerve to tell him but than I stopped when he pulled me into a tight hug.

'Gabi you know you can tell me anything we're best friends, I won't judge you, I know how you feel about the results form the tests this morning but its not your fault and you have to realise that '. Troy squeezed me as he said this as if for reassurance.

'Troy the truth is during high school you know how we kind of… you know well I found out shortly before my mum told me we had to leave cause of her new job transfer I found out I was pregnant with your child, but I didn't tell you because.' I quickly got stopped by my husband as he started to let go of me and stood up.

'So what you telling me is that you had my child without even telling me? But why didn't you tell me I would have been there for you and our child, it was mine wasn't it?'

'Of course she was you were the only guy I had fooled around with before I found out. Troy I'm really sorry but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to ruin your life I never knew we would get back together until mum told me we were coming back and then it was to late' I stopped talking as I realised I had far to much then what I wanted to.

'What do you mean? As in she died or what?' I could sense that Troy was started to feel upset so I reached up and grabbed his hand and stood up and gave him a quick hug before continuing with the story.

_**In The Hallway**_

_**No POV**_

'So you telling me Troy and Gabi's daughter is Hannah Montana?' Chad tried to take everything in as he started to realise everything.' That's got to be a lot to take in for Troy'

'Yeah I know but I think Troy will be able to handle the famous part, maybe not the though of Gabi lying to him though for so long' Taylor started to follow her husband as he walked down into the kitchen.

'I'll be right back okay, I'm going to go and check on Jana she hasn't come down for a while now, I'll be back' Taylor exited the kitchen and walked up the timber stairs and into her daughter's room.

Like she expected she saw her daughter already asleep in her bed so she quietly walked over to her and kissed her forehead and tucked her in before leaving the room and walked back down the stairs.

'So how was she?' Chad asked his wife as she walked back into the kitchen.

'She was already asleep in her bed, thankfully it's nearly 10 30 already. They seem to have been able to have a rational talk about this whole thing don't you think?' Taylor spoke to her husband as she poured herself a cup of coffee for herself and also for her partner.

'Maybe we should go and check on them I been its been almost an hour since he went in there'

'Yeah do you want me to go in and see or do you want to do the honors Chad?' Taylor laughed at her husband cause he always seemed to act like he was still in high school even through really hard times.

"Well we don't have to do now look who came out of the room, so what did you guys talk about? Chad asked very enthusiastically

'Well I told him about what happened and now we don't exactly know where we are going to go with this' Gabriella answered her friends question as she sat down next to Taylor.

'What do you mean though, you both know now so why cant you go and found her after all she wont be that hard to find she is famous after all!' Chad exclaimed just as Taylor hit his arm.

'What?' Chad asked

'Don't say it so loudly you know you do have a daughter that practically loves her you know' Troy told his friend with a bit of a laugh.

'Well I'm sorry that you daughters famous and mines not' Chad said this about too loudly cause as he finished his daughter walked in and said.

'OMG your daughter's Hannah Montana!'

Thanks for all the great Reviews and thanks to one of my friends who gave me the idea for the story.

Thanks

Queen Kiara


	4. Continuing from Late night chats!

Chapter four:

Sorry i havent updated in ages i've had heaps of tests and assignments for school

Thanks for the great Reviews and to the people who added me onto their favourites!

tvlover37: thanks for the anticipation for the next chapter

larabaybee:Thanks also for the anticpation

mylifeismine: Thanks for the great support for this story

hullabaloo: Thanks also for the anticpation

hhrldgtgctzsjkrcspktrc:Thanks also for the anticpation

luvhighschoolmusical:Thanks also for the anticpation

Misszacefron:Thanks also for the anticpation

courtneyboo93:Thanks also for the anticpation

I need help on what to write next though for my new chapter after this!

Hope you enjoy this chapter:

8

Troy and Gabriella turned over to their freinds, Taylor and Chad and gave them a look and Gab whispered,'thanks' sarcastically and then looked at Troy who was still looking at Chad, his best freind from High school.

'There daughters not Hannah Montana, we were talking about how they dont want there daughter to end up like her when they do have thier first baby' Chad said trying to sound as if that was what they were really talking about.

'Really????????' Jana asked as she she looked over to Troy and Gabi they had become more like her family then just he parents freinds, they would always be over at each others house and sometimes Jana would say with Gabi and Troy when her parents went away for the weekend .

'Yes really, now come on its time to go to bed, get ready and i'll tuck you in' Taylor said she she got up from the dining table and walked out of the room and up the stairs with the active 12 year old who was bouding up the stairs.

'You guys really do have you hands full with that one' Troy said as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink and placed his cup on the bench and went back to sit down just as Taylor got back.

'And then we have Tarik too' Taylor piped in as she sat down next to her husband and put her hand on his lap, and chad took her hand in his and then leaned forward and put his cup on the table.

'And thanks to Sharpay they both love acting and dancing' Chad said and laghed a bit.

'But most kids do go through that faze anyways as they grow up' Gabriella said and looked up at Troy who was about to stand up.

'We better be off, its getting late and we have to go and work out a few things tomorrow.

'Okay then, call us if you need any help and i mean it okay' Taylor sai and stood up and gave her best freind a hug before walking them to the door.

Troy opened the car door for Gabi and she jumped and and waited for Troy to start the car so they could both get home ad sleep on what they had found out that day.

When they got back to their house they both decided to retire to bed as they were both very tired from the days events.

Sorry thats all for today's update, but i promise there will be more tomorrow:)

Please R&R

Queen Kiara


	5. Meeting the 'father' of thier child

Gabriella woke up the next morning to the sound of Troy Singing in the shower, so she rolled over and tried to get back to bed but she couldn't so she got up and got dressed in a piar of jeans and a blue halter neck shirt and pulle on her necklace that Troy had given her when she had to leave him to go to Canada with her mum, she smiled at the though and then went downstairs and sat at the table and smiled.

She thought about her husband and how well he had taken the news that other day and she smiled but she knew it was going to be tough on both of them.She put the kettle on and grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured the hot water in and made herself coffeand sat back down and waited for Troy to come down.

Troy walked in and grabbed a cup and poured himself a glass of ornage juice and then sat down next his partners and smiled and then loked into her eyes.'What are you going to do today?'

'I dont know yet' Gab replied as she looked at her husband.

'Why dont we go and see if we can talk to her father?' Troy asked as he put his cup down.

'What if she finds out?' Gabi asked with fear.

'She'll have to figure it out some way or another, and shes Hannah Montana' Troy said.

'Yeah, but she's two differant people' Gabi said trying to make Troy understad.

'What do you mean' Troy asked getting confused.

'Well she has her stage names which is Hannah but then she also has her normal name, but he makes herself look different then Hannah so noe one will treat her differantly' Gabi said and hoped her husband would figure it out.

'Oh ok' Troy said and tried to make sense of what his wife had said.' We can still try'

'There in town at the moment, for her concert next week' Gav said trying not to laugh at her husband.

'Ok what are we waiting for?'Troy said to his wife, 'Lets try and meet him today'

'Ok, their staying at the Riviera hotel outside of town' Gabi looked through her phone and reahced the number and dialed it and walked away into the hallway.

A few minutes later she came back with a look of saddnes son her face so Troy jumped up and hugged her trying to make her feel better,

'what happened?'

'Nothing' Gabi said trying not to laugh.

'Gabi i've known you for ages, i can tell when somethings wrong' Troy said and leaned in to his wife.

'Troy,... we can go and see her today' Gabi saod and smiled at her husbnd.

'Really?' troy asked surprisingly

'Yes, of course!' Gabi said and they got ready.

**At the Hotel an hour later: Troys POV**

Gabriella hopped out ofthe car nervously and tried to smile but failed, she was nervous about seeingher daughter and she knew Troy was equally as nervous as she was cause he hadnt even know about her since the previous night.She smiled at Troy but it soon faded as they approached the doors of the large and fancy hotel.

'They know how to go all out dont they' I said and looked at my wife and put my hand around her and tried to keep her calm.

'Yeah i know, but she is..' Gabi said to me, she didnt want to say her daughters name as they passed through a crowd of teenagers who ere trying to catch a glimpse of the teen idol.

'Wow this girl must have alot of fans'I though as Gabi walked up to the elevator and pressed the up button.

'Coming troy?' Gabi asked.

'Yeah just looking around' i said and walked into the small room that would take me upstairs.

When Gabi led me to the apartment at the top of the building i looked around and realised it was the penthouse.She knocked on th door and waited for arepsone from someone inside.When the door opened my wife went quiet so i waited to see who it was that had answered the door.

'Hey who are you?'

I didnt know how had said that till i saw it was, my daughter, Hannah Montana, or Miley as my wife had told me in the car ocming to the hotel.

'Hi, im Troy and this is my wife Gabi and we're here to see your dad' i replied trying not to speak to fast.

'Oh he's not here at the moment do you want to come here' Miley said and opened the door wider and smiled.

'ok aslong as your sure' I said and Gabi walked in before me and then sat down on the couch in the living room and i sat across from her until she fainted on the couch.I jumped overto my wife and picked her up and Miley led me to one of the bedrooms and i layed her down onto the bed and hoped she'd wake up but i decided to let her be when Mileys dad came in.

Miley told her dad i was here and then left the apaerment and i went into the lounge room adn sat down next to Robbie Ray and i couldtell i looked nervous but i knew he thought so to casue of how he started talking back to me.

'Well you must be Gabriella's husband' Robbie said and reache dout his hand.

I shook his hand before i started talking and before we got into a deep conversation my wife emerged from the bedroom.


End file.
